Black Orchid
by Little Miss Evil
Summary: Rose's name was never cleared. Tatiana's murderer was never found. After finding Lissa's sibling, Rose and Dimitri move to Europe. But when they disappear under mysterious circumstances,it's up to Alex to finally unravel this mystery and save his parents.


**Hello, Dear reader. Before you read the following story, i should probably give you some additional details.**

**Tatiana's murderer has never been found, After finding Lissa's sibling, Rose and Dimitri move to Europe, where they live a semi-normal and Happy life with their son. I decided to make Rose's father German. And not just any Moroi. But you will find more details in the story.**

**After Alexander's parents disappear, it is up to him to find his parents and clear their name, before he disappears himself.**

**Let me know what you think. Over and Out **

**L.M.E.**

-Scheisser!-i swore as I saw the dates on my plane tickets. 3 months. Three whole months in Montana. (a.k.a. Middle of completely nowhere). 3 whole months of being stuck in an Academy with a bunch of stuck up American Moroi, while I could be out there doing something productive like looking for my Mom. But noooo, because apparently since I am "only" 17,i am not "olde eeenaf to pley sach seeerios games, yangue mann".

If the old man thought that I would ever forgive him, he was beyond wrong.

My Mom, Rosemarie Belikova,Countess of Neuschweinstau was missing for an entire of 3 weeks. 3 painful weeks of not knowing is she alive or dead. And there was obviously more to come.

I couldn't believe this happened again. 4 years ago my father went Houdini too. Although his story was much clearer: he was stabbed, multiple times. His blood was all over the family chapel. Yet the was no body. My mother searched high and low, but to no avail. Everyone told her he's dead, or worse, but she never lost hope. "If he's alive-it's my duty to find him, if he's dead-it's my duty to bury him, and if he's worse-it is my duty to kill him."-she said. That look of determination and utter despair became permanent on her face. She rarely smiled and I knew she cried herself to sleep. Her mental instability didn't help the situation either. The darkness got to her more and more, but she was strong and refused to succumb. For my sake-she whispered one night to herself. She didn't know I was there, in the closet, looking after her in case she loses it.

And now she's gone too. Abducted from her room. A broken window, papers scattered everywhere. And a note saying: "I am Black Orchid" in elegant cursive (obviously not written by my mother)

My grandfather decided to send me to the safest place possible-St. Vladimir's Academy. Officially it was only for 3 months, until my birthday, since after I struck 18 no one could hold me back. It was arranged with Queen Vassilissa that I was going to stay there and perhaps attend court during the holidays. She even went through the trouble of going to Montana to meet me and make sure I was ok. The Queen herself. I was soooo flattered. Not.

Despite her being my Mom's BFF, she was the one that gave her the darkness. What's my Mom's sanity if she could save millions of people. Besides, my Mom was a murderer. A traitor who was sentenced for execution and escaped prison with her lover who also happened to be her old ex-strigoi mentor. I bet I am going to be sooo welcome. Me the "fruit of their forbidden love" and all. My grandfather loved pulling that one of me. He loved ancient German poetry, so I was my mothers "fruit of love" I remember my Mom laughing her ass of on that. And my Dad paraphrasing it like:" Fruity, have you done your homework yet?". He was normally a very serious and composed man, but no one could stay that way for long in our house. Used to. Because right now our house was just a casket of old memories. Dark and lonely.

I landed in Montana at 7 p.m. The change of timezones and schedules didn't excite me. Neither did the climate. Our house in Bretogne was always sunny and warm and it smelled like flowers and my mothers burned crepes. Montana smelled...odd. It was modern and cold and empty. There was no history here. Everything was new. I bet I had a chair older than any building in a 1000 mile radius.

I picked up my single lonely bag from baggage claim and walked out the door. I zipped up my jacket it was cold. A black limo was waiting for me. I knew it was for me because of the guardian looking woman that stood in front of it.

-Alexander?-she asked. Her voice raspy, as if she was a smoker.

-Yes. And you are?

-Guardian Petrov.-she extended her hand. I shook it. Her grip was firm.

She opened the door and we climbed in, while the driver put my bag in the trunk. We weren't alone. Another guardian was with us. He was around thirty, with smile lines around his mouth and a wistful look on his face.

-Alexander, we finally get to meet he said. -I'm Eddie Castile, an old friend of your Mom's.-he smiled and extended his hand.

I shook it.

-Pleased to meet you guardian Castile.-my voice was cold. Emotionless. It wasn't because I disliked Castile, but because I forgot how to talk other wise. I couldn't imagine being please about anything right now. Worry about my Mom and the injustice of my grandfather chocked me.

Castile looked at me intently, as if trying to figure me out. After a minute of silence Guardian Petrov spoke up.

-Here is your student ID.-she said, handing me a plastic card-You will be Alexander Haze. You do understand that, your real name must remain a secret.-I grimaced.

-Because my Mother is believed to be psychopathic killer in your society?-she winced.

-Your Mother's would gladly be cleared if possible. But it is not. And due to current circumstances, an uproar, and there will be an uproar if someone finds out who you are, would be catastrophic.-she said, her voice as emotionless as possible.

-I don't understand. Why am I being sent her, AGAINST my will might I add, If I am like a ticking time bomb?

Both Guardians let out heavy sighs.

-Your Mother would want you to be safe. And here you are safe, but only if your cautious. You can't go to another Academy. Anybody who ever met your parents would recognize you instantly and shun you. At St. Vladimirs, your mother has a lot of friends, who will protect you no matter what.-said Castile.

-But why an Academy. I'm perfectly fine on my own.-i pressed.

A wry smile formed on Guardian Petrov's mouth.

-Your 17 kid. Sure, you might think your almighty and you own the world, but your parents got killed. If something was powerful to take them down, don't you think your chances are pretty low?

I grimaced.

-They're not dead, They're missing. And I need to find them.

-May I ask how? What can you do that your Grandfather cannot?-she said.

-Look better. Two are better than one.

-And you both would be dead. Your Mother and Father gave their lives to protect you.-i winced at that and for some reason, so did she. It was odd though, since no one ever tried stealing me. They went after my parents, not me. I repeated my though out loud.

-The Guardians sighed. You can talk to the Queen about the details.-said Guardian Petrov.

-But what about when i'm 18. What's the point, if in 3 months, i'll leave anyway?- i asked.

-We're kind of hoping you'll listen to common sense and Graduate. And then you will be guarded until we catch the culprit.

I crossed my arms and let out an exasperated sigh. Normally I would stare up at the ceiling, but my I was a bit to tall for the limo, so I just closed my eyes.

Pretty soon the car stopped. I open my eyes an looked out the window. It was the middle of October. Sunset was painting the orange leaves gold and illuminating the whole castle like building.

I got out of the car. IT really did resemble a castle built by a very Drunk Architect. For the main structure was old, Victorian and somewhat elegant. The other building were much less ornate. Most of them were from the 80s and 70's.

We silently walked trough the wrought iron gates and across the campus. Castile was pointing at various buildings and explaining what they were, but I wasn't paying attention. I was remembering my Mom.

On my first day to school, I was 4. We lived in France, because Mom went to college at the Sorbonne. So my Ecole Premiere was in Paris. It looked scary. Big and made out of dark red brick. And the trees, the were golden then too. But they were different, more taken care of. And my Mom smelled of chocolate and coffee. And I remember my Dad,kneeling before me and saying:

-Well ,Alexander. Today is a very special are all grown up.-and then my Mom burst out laughing and he smiled too. And they hugged me. And Mom tickled me and said good luck and gave me my Dexter's laboratory lunchbox, that contained Mom's perfect PB and J croissant. And I was excited and very proud of myself.

And today I am mad, and lonely. And I don't have Peanut Butter and Jelly, and I smell booze instead of coffee.

Guardian Petrov smelled it too. She Grimaced and said to Guardian Castile:

-I'll go take care of it.-he nodded and she took off. I expected our silence to continue,but I was wrong,

-How as she?-he said quietly.

-What?

-How was your mother, when you last saw her. -he said, wearing a far away expression.

-As usual. Well, usual since Dad disappeared. Scary.-i said voice hard .

-God. I haven't seen in 18 years. 18 years!-he said. -And I will never see her again-he whispered.

I was tired of correcting people, so I just let him revel in his thoughts.

Suddenly he stopped. And pointed at a 3 story brick building And that is where you'll be lving/ The dhampir dorms.


End file.
